In information devices such as, for example, a computer, various connectors are used so as to detachably connect electronic components. A connector is required to easily and reliably interconnect a plurality of terminals.
The information devices such as, for example, a computer have recently been remarkably developed, and a transmission rate of a signal between electronic components has been significantly increased. When the signal can be transmitted even more quickly in the future, the degradation of a signal waveform caused by a stub may be problematic. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-227177.